The Girlfriend, the ExWife, & Jack Oh, my!
by mccoylover
Summary: SVU Mothership CO. Jack 1st wife and Claire meet unexpectedly. Just did some updating this morning, in view of the Fallout episode.Statement of the obvious: They aren't mine!


_As always, they aren't mine, they belong to Dick. No profit, here, just mindless fun! __Reviews, good or bad, are much appreciated. This one is timed well into Jack's relationship with Claire. Finally got around to cleaning up those lost italics!_

"Becky, get a move on! Your Father's here!" Elizabeth Donnelly called from the staircase, moving towards the front door. She checked her watch, vaguely curious about the sound of a car door closing.

"What happened to the bike-", abruptly she was silent, finding herself face to face with her ex husband's beautiful assistant.

The two women stood in stunned silence. She knew from her daughter's weekly updates that Jack had been seeing his dark haired young assistant for several months. It had come as little surprise that Jack was involved with assistant number four. What did surprise her was that McCoy hadn't even hinted that anyone but himself, would be picking up their daughter for their bimonthly visit.

Kincaid knew McCoy's ex had been an ADA. He had said little else about his daughter's mother. When Jack unexpectedly asked her to pick up Becky, Claire found her curiosity aroused. She gladly took the chance to find out more about the mystery woman from her lovers past. She never dreamed it would be someone she knew.

Certainly not the formidable SVU Bureau Chief.

"Jack's still in chambers with Judge Rivera. He didn't want to keep Becky waiting, so asked me to-"

"Mom, I can't find my new _Clash_ C D," a voice from upstairs called.

"Try your backpack, and hurry up," Donnelly replied, stepping aside."It might be awhile, Claire. Come in."

Kincaid followed Liz into the sitting room. _Liz Donnelly … Jack, you could have warned me!_

Donnelly made a bee line to the bar. "You look like you could use a drink."

_I know I could, _Liz thought, taking two wine glasses from the rack. _You are so **dead**, Jack McCoy… this day just gets better and better…Claire Kincaid...and not even a damn phone call.. Like I have nothing else to do but entertain his girlfriend...First Garner's suppression motion, now this..._

"I don't usually drink and drive. Especially if Becky is in the car."

From someone else, the remark might have sounded insincere. Liz could sense the genuine concern in Claire's tone. _Too bad that caution doesn't extend to the men she works for…_Donnelly thought. McCoy wasn't the first superior Claire Kincaid had become involved with. Her affair with Judge Joel Thayer became common knowledge during his trial. _Maybe Kincaid needs to get out of the office more.. Hit a singles bar, maybe try at least Jack won't try to destroy her career…no, he'll just break her heart…unless she breaks his first…_

"Understood. Punctuality isn't Becky's strong suit, Claire. I'd get comfortable, if I were you. I can get something softer from the kitchen, but it's a safe bet, you have time you a glass of wine. I have Merlot or chardonnay?"

Kincaid tried to relax. "Merlot sounds good."

Kincaid surveyed the room. She moved to the fireplace, picking up a picture held in an elaborate silver frame. It was taken outside a church. Liz and Jack dressed in formal attire_. …God, he looks handsome….so young_. The dark hair held no trace of gray. The smile, was the same crooked smile, she knew well. A arm causally draped round Liz, who was holding a baby. She looked younger than Kincaid. His other hand just under Liz's chin, holding her face slightly upward. Their eyes meeting. The same twinkle in Jack's eye that Claire saw, right before he kissed _her_…

"Becky's christening," she explained, handing Claire a glass. "Becky insists I keep it out, since there aren't many pictures of us the three of us together. First and last time Jack & I were in a church together, for something besides a funeral."

"Really? What about your wedding," Claire asked, returning the frame to the mantel.

Liz chuckled, each of them taking a place at opposite end of the sofa. "Judge Stone married us between cases. I'm sure you know Jack's views on the church."

It was Claire's turn to laugh. "I'm well versed." She picked up her glass. "What about you? You were okay with that", she asked. Claire had mixed feelings on the subject herself. The feminist in her had little desire to participate in the patriarchal rituals of the Catholic church. Yet, as a girl, she dreamed the dream of a fairytale wedding…

"Jack wasn't the only one with ambition, Claire. I was about to start the Wendell trail - the Eastside Rapist? You know the case?"

Kincaid nodded, the exploits of the Eastside rapist, had been all over the media. She remembered how her stepfather had driven her to and from school for weeks. Her parents like so many other parents, living in fear their daughter would become the serial rapists next victim. Finally, she gained some personal freedom again, once the conviction came down.

"High profile case."

"Exactly. Best wedding present I could get was that conviction. Jack understood that," she said thoughtfully. For an instant, the private celebration McCoy had arranged once the verdict came down, flashed through her mind. It started in her off in her office that night_. I haven't thought about that in years.._

"Jack certainly does enjoy winning," Kincaid agreed.

Donnelly's lips turned upward slightly. She studied her wine glass avoiding Claire's inquisitive eyes.

"Yes, he does. Besides, it was December. Awful snow storms, that year. No way my family could fly in. As for Jack, his mother was gone by then. His father was in hospice. Although, having him there was never an option" Kincaid looked puzzled by the last remark. "He was in Chicago," Donnelly explained easing her tone.

Donnelly sipped at her wine, "Did you have any trouble finding the house," she asked changing the subject.

"When Jack called the connection was awful," she said, still wondering about the obvious hostility her hostess shared with McCoy regarding, John James McCoy Senior.

Claire had heard McCoy himself refer to his father as a son of a bitch. When she probed, he shut down or made a joke. Or made love. She had wondered about abuse. As much as she wanted to, something told Claire, pressing Liz would be a futile as pressing Jack.

"Luckily, I'd been with him a few times when he picked up Becky, so I remembered the drug store on Elm. Once I saw that, the rest was easy."

"You know Claire. I've wanted to thank you, for sometime."

"For what?"

"What you did during the Andrew Dillard mess," Donnelly said quietly. "If you hadn't broken Diana during cross, Jack's career would be over. Maybe worse. It would have destroyed Becky. You know how much she's adores her father."

"Diana Hawthorne," Kincaid nodded. "She was certainly convincing. At first."

"Come on, Claire. You weren't convinced. Neither was I. Jack McCoy send an innocent man to prison? For what? A promotion? It doesn't ring true, does it?"

"Doesn't sound like a man that delights in bringing down the high and mighty." Kincaid smiled. Jack's reaction, after being pressured to trend lightly, while investigating the grandson of one of Adam Schif's closest friends echoed in her mind : _He gets what everybody else gets._

"You knew what buttons to push, Claire. You got her to admit she withheld evidence. On her own. Without Jack's knowledge. " Liz shook her head. " Criminal facilitation. Jack must be mellowing," she said finishing her wine.

"Liz, Jack didn't't cut the deal," Kincaid began. Hawthorne had became a shell of the confident, successful professional, that had waltzed into the D A's office weeks before. Kincaid had informed McCoy of her decision to accept the plea, after the fact.

"Well if it was Adam's idea, then his days of being District Attorney, should have ended last term," Liz said forcefully. "She was an ADA, Claire. My God, an innocent man went to prison, she almost sent another innocent man with him. She gets off with a slap on the wrist? Loosing her license doesn't even begin to make up for what she did."

" It wasn't Adam or Jack. Liz," Clare tried unsuccessfully to suppress her amusement, "I'm sorry. Honestly."

"Most people wouldn't find the prospect of their lover being indicted humoress, Claire. "

Claire shuttered. Donnelly's withering stare sending a sudden chill through her. She assumed Jack's ex would feel nothing but contempt and bitterness towards McCoy_...It would destroy Becky? Who does this woman think she's kidding?_

"Frankly, I've never heard anyone refer to Jack McCoy as 'innocent' before." Kincaid's smile deepened, as Donnelly's lips curved upwards, as well.

Both women were laughing when the front door opened. "Claire? Liz?

"In here," Claire called.

Jack McCoy appeared in the archway. He stopped short. His eyes moving from his former wife to his current lover, studying their animated faces. The anxiety in his face slowly turned to bewilderment.

"Rebecca isn't ready _yet_?"

"Jack, why didn't you change after court," Claire asked. "Where's your helmet?"

"Took a cab from the courthouse."

Donnelly covered her mouth, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Why the rush," Claire asked.

McCoy glanced at the two glasses, resting on the coffee table. _Why the rush? How much had they had to drink_?

"When I didn't hear from you, I tried your cell phone. You didn't answer-"

"He was concerned," Donnelly said turning to Claire. "Who could blame him, Claire? His ex wife and his girlfriend. If we didn't kill each other, just think about the girl talk we could be having. Between us, we probably know all there is to know about 'assisting' Jack McCoy. Personally and professionally."

McCoy glared at his former wife. Both women burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Jack, have a seat. You're just in time. Sally should be here any minute," Donnelly said wiping the smile from her face.

"Sally?"

"Yes, Jack. Sally Bell." Donnelly deadpanned.

"She's picking up Diana Hawthorne," Claire played along, amused by the growing discomfort on her boyfriend's face. "Liz and I were having such a nice chat, we thought, it might be fun to include all of your former assistants. Or at least all of the _women_."

Another burst of laughter.

McCoy had expected to catch hell form one or both of them. He hadn't expected them to join forces.

_Two of New York most formidable legal minds and any they sound like a couple of Becky's friends…_When Claire's cell went to voice mail, Jack's worst fear was that the two women were going at it.

Keeping his former wife and current girlfriend apart, made sense. Until he realized Claire was so much more than a passing fancy. He knew his procrastination - putting off discussing either woman with the other - could result in unpredictable consequences. For _him_.

McCoy shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Having fun, are we? Apparently the fine art of wise ass is alive and well."

"If that's so counselor, you have yourself to blame," Donnelly countered. "Remember who the master of wise ass is."

McCoy pondered his new worst fear: His ex wife and current girlfriend becoming confidantes.


End file.
